


Our Smallest Brother || Osomatsu San Headcanon ( Headcanon by thecaptainalso )

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey, When I say I'm gonna write fanfiction, IM GONNA WRITE FANFICTION! A headcanon where Todomatsu is the smallest brother and he has a bit of an obsession with his brother's hoodies? Just a bunch of short stories y'know!~</p><p>{ Might uhh... Might include some NSFW in future chapters >:3c }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One || Little Mischievous Todomatsu

Original Idea and Headcanon Here: thecaptainalso.tumblr.com/post/14...

 

Silence filled the house as Ichimatsu closed the front door. Todomatsu was the only one left in the house, the rest had gone off to play pachinko. Totty wasn't allowed to play pachinko though, It wasn't his brothers that didn't allow him, the guards at the pachinko parlour mistook him for a younger age. Although the brother himself wasn't too bummed out about this, It rather gave him more time to look into his brothers' closets and try on clothing. Todomatsu looked up from his phone slowly, making sure that none of his brothers were in sight.

"Nii-san?" He sweetly called out, no answer was received. This was the perfect time for him to sneak into their bedroom and snuggled in his brother's oversized hoodies. He quickly lowered his mobile, looking around to see if his parents were still home. 

"Mom? Dad?" He gently shouted, yet again no answer was received. All tests were successful, it was now safe enough for the small brother to rummage through his brothers' clothes and not be caught out. He gently got up, still trying to be quiet and tiptoed into their bedroom. He gave an adorable evil laugh as he rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. 

"I've always wanted to try them on!" Totty swung open the closet door and flickered through the various pieces of clothing. All of the bigger clothing was placed towards the start, this contained mostly of Osomatsu, Ichimatsu and Karamatsu's clothing, the remaining brothers had more narrow or scrawnier bodies. He took Karamatsu's hoodie first and slipped it on over his Pyjamas. He laughed and flapped the oversized sleeves around. The fragrance that came from the hoodie wasn't overly strong like the usual 'Karamatsu' scent although Todomatsu could still distinguish the smell quite well. After a while of snuggling in his hoodie, the scent got too over powering so he quickly pulled it off himself. 

"Hmm.." He gave a quick whiff of Osomatsu's clothing, it had an unexpected smell of mixed berry. { Scent idea from here:www.animenewsnetwork.com/interest... } Todomatsu fell in love and ripped the hoodie off the coat hanger. He roughly put it on and sniffed the sleeves. The small brother let out an adorable huff as he rubbed the sleeves against his cheeks. 

"S-So good!~" He enjoyed his big brother's scent, he started to nibble softly on the sleeve. Todomatsu flapped the arms around playfully as he skipped through the house. The garage door started opening but little Todomatsu was oblivious to everything, he was too busy snuggling in his big brother's clothing to notice.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get my wallet." Osomatsu stepped into the lounge room, the scent of his hoodie was lingering everywhere. He took a few moments to process the fragrance before inquiring it. Todomatsu on the other hand didn't noticed him whatsoever, he was too busy nibbling on his hoodie. The small brother got tired quickly after running around, he decided to get a glass of water. 

"Todo-- Why are you wearing my hoodie?" Todomatsu took one last step before turning his head slowly to his older brother.

"U-Um.." There was no time to think of an excuse, this was a 'life or death' situation, or so he treated it as. He remained silent with a guilty look on his face. Osomatsu put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"I-Its okay, I won't tell anyone~" Todomatsu's heart pumped faster,he didn't necessarily know what he Oso's understanding was when he said he 'won't tell anyone', although he was too shattered to answer him. There was a silence between the two, Todomatsu would stop staring at Osomatsu while he just tried to awkwardly avoid eye contact.

"O-Okay, I'm just going to take my wallet... And uh, let you be..." He quietly took his wallet and walked back into the garage.

"Have fun!" 

 

 

{ Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm done!~ I actually had so much fun writing this, Todomatsu is so smol and I love it omg <3 This headcanon needs way more attention pls holy-- }


	2. Chapter 2 || Cat Paws

{ It's been a while since I updated, phew! I haven't really finished this but I'm planing to finish this sometime this week! Sorry for the delay in updating this!! I noticed that people seemed to like this story so I'll be sure to update it regularly ^^ }

 

"Osomatsu nii-san! I'm bored!~~" The little brother slapped his eldest brother on his lap, whining about his boredom. Osomatsu looked down and smiled at the smaller brother, patting his head gently. Choromatsu looked over at Todomatsu in disgust, the brother was trying read about 'Jobs' but his whining was too distracting. Karamatsu laughed and grabbed the youngest brother by the legs, dragging him closer to him.

"Karamatsu nii-san!! That hurts!!" He whined louder, Choromatsu was getting more and more frustrated with the smaller brother but rather to not mention anything for the time being.

"I guess Nii-san's got the Muscle Muscle huh?" Jyushimatsu gave a hysterical laugh and Choromatsu just gave him the ' You dumb fuck ' look.

"Nii-san!! Amuse me!!" 

"Why don't you go annoy Ichimatsu? I'm sure he'll let you play with the cats!" Ichimatsu poked his head up from the corner, glancing at Choromatsu.

"Eh?" Todomatsu's eyes lit up in excitement as he bolted on his knees towards Ichimatsu.

"R-Really!? Y-You'll let me see the cats!!" Ichimatsu gave a groan in laziness, although he didn't want to make the 'runt' upset. { I feel so bad for using the word runt in describing Todomatsu omg }

"F-Fine." He said sharply, staring narrowly at proud Choromatsu.

"Asshole.." he murmured 

"What was that Ichimatsu?" Choromatsu said in a smart ass tone

"Shut up fucktard..." He murmured again, he honestly wasn't in the mood to do anything, but the runt continuously insisted and so did Choromatsu.

"Hurry up before i change my mind..." Todomatsu jumped up, smiling as he held Ichimatsu's hand 

"Come on! Come on! Its getting late !!" Ichimatsu groaned once again as he took his sweet time to get up.

The motors of cars slightly died down in the setting of the sun, city lights began to shine heavily among the empty roads. Todomatsu skipped lively on the sidewalk,  
unaware of his surroundings.

“C’mon Ichimatsu nii-san !! We’re going to be late !!” Ichimatsu struggled behind him, trying to keep him in sight, it   
was hard being unfit.

“T-Todo.. C-Calm down!” Within a few minutes, the little brother was out of sight, the only thing visible was the   
occasional cat passing by and the lit road. 

“Ichimatsu !! I found some new friends !! They want to see the kitties too!” Todomatsu screamed playfully.

{I'LL FINISH THIS LATER <3}


End file.
